Forever and For Always
by sparklespaz16
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating for four months in secret. there is a karaoke contest in the great hall one night and they are chosen to sing. they choose a song to put their relationship out in the open. cute! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: this is, by the way, a song fic to Shania Twain's Forever and For Always. I'm also trying to get back to work to finish From Hate to Love. Please don't hate me! I know it's taking me a long time to update it but I've seriously got so much work right now.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dumbledore was up in his office, looking through the calendar. "Ah, today's the karaoke contest." he said, his wise blue eyes twinkling merrily. He had been planning a special event each month in hopes that it would spark some inter-house unity. He had also assigned 'partners' for classes for each year in hope of achieving his goal. He had already achieved a tremendous one – too bad no one else but himself and the two people it concerned knew about it.

He thought about this for a minute. Yes, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had proved to be very compatible to each other. He glanced out of his window and was rewarded with the sight of the two said people rolling around in the snow, laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, her cheeks flushed from the cold outside. Ron eyed her suspiciously. "Where've you been, 'Mione?"

"In the library," she answered nonchalantly. "And don't call me 'Mione. My name's HER-mione."

"Liar," Ron spat out. "Harry and I checked the library and you weren't there. You never tell us where you're going anymore. We just don't feel we can trust you anymore."

Hermione had the decency to blush. "Don't me mad at me Ron, Harry." she murmured desperately. "I'd tell you if I could."

Ron glared at her for a moment and then spouted out, "What exactly can't you tell us? What's so bad that you can't tell US?! "We're your best friends damn it!" he yelled, his voice growing louder and louder with each word.

Hermien cringed at Ron's angry voice while people round them started looking and listening to the conversation.

Just then Draco walked into the Great Hall, whistling a cheerful tune. He glanced over at Hermione and saw her glancing at him, a look of desperation on her face. Not knowing what had just happened, he winked at her and continued striding cheerfully to the Slytherin table where he sat down by Goyle and Crabbe.

Unfortunately two other people beside Hermione saw this. Pansy's jaw dropped open and she turned to Draco horrified. "Did you just wink at the MUDBLOOD?!" she shrieked.

Draco appeared startled and glanced up at Hermione where she was staring at him. The Great Hall grew quiet. "Erm," he began.

"Yes." Ron's voice was quiet but deadly as it drifted across the hall. He spoke in a low tone. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Hermione inched away from Ron, almost afraid of him. Only when he was very angry did he speak in such a tone.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conversation was interrupted as Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the front of the Hall. "Well, since everyone's so quiet now let's have our karaoke contest!" he said happily.

Professor Snape spoke up loudly. "But no one signed up." he declared, rolling his eyes at the mention of such a muggle subject.

"Ah, But I have a better idea of getting people up here." Dumbledore said, smiling brilliantly out at the crowd. "I have here," he indicated a hat filled with small papers, "a hatful of your papers. Each paper has written on it a name of a person and their partner. I will choose three different pairs of partners at random."

At this people groaned. Now they might actually have to get up and embarrass themselves in front of the whole hall.

"But," Dumbledore continued, "you will have five minutes to pick out a song you both know. There are both muggle songs and wizarding songs up here."

He reached into the hat and pulled out a paper. "Colin Creevy of Gryffindor and Denise Marotta of Ravenclaw." he said. Colin and Denise rose to their feet and grudgingly made their way up the aisle to Dumbledore. He handed them a book with songs listed inside and told them to choose.

"Mackenzie Wilson of Hufflepuff and Sarah McGreevy of Ravenclaw." he read off of the next paper. The two girls stood to their feet and linked arms as they skipped up the aisle to obtain their own book of songs. They stood to the side and flipped through it as Dumbledore read off the last name.

"Last but not least," Dumbledore paused as he read the names silently to himself. His smiler grew wider…if that was even possible and Hermione and Draco cast anxious glances at each other across the Great Hall.

"Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Professor Dumbledore finally exclaimed. His eyes twinkled merrily at the two people making their way up the aisle to him.

Meanwhile, a certain redheaded hothead narrowed his eyes accusingly at Dumbledore. "He did this on purpose," he muttered.

Hemrione and Draco flipped the pages of their own book and quietly conversed as everyone stared at them, waiting for one of them to start a fight.

Dumbedore waved his wand and a karaoke machine appeared in the front of the Great Hall. "Alright," he said cheerfully, "in just a minute we will begin. When the contest is over, a card will appear on your table and you will vote for the pair you thought did the best. The prize is 100 points to each house the partners belong to and a small trophy." he said, gesturing to a pair of foot-high trophies behind him.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

"What song should we do?" Draco wondered out loud in a quiet tone. "Well what kind of song do you want to sing?" Hermione asked her boyfriend of four months. "Let's sing a song that puts our relationship out in the open," Draco said.

"And how would we do that? Even if we did sing a song like that, everyone will just think it's a song." Hermione replied.

"not if I kiss you at the end." Draco explained mischeviously. Hermione smiled to herself and then turned the page to the list of love songs.

She inspected the list closely. "How about this one?" she said finally, pointing to a name of a song. "That's one we both know. We listened to it last night. Remember?"

Draco's eyes rose to meet Hermione. "The In-your-arms song?" he whispered back. "Mhmm." Hermione said softly.

Draco grinned at her and simply replied, "Alright."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blast of music interrupted their moment and they were jerked back to reality. Colin and Denise began to sing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**BOTH**:  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn the beat around  
Love to hear the percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear the percussion  
Love to hear it

**DENISE:**

Blow horns you sure sound pretty  
Your violins keep movin to the nitty gritty  
When you hear the scratch of the guitars scratchin  
Then youll know that rhythm carries all the action, so  
Woah yeah

**BOTH:**  
Turn the beat around  
Love to hear the percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear the percussion  
Love to hear it

Turn the beat around  
Love to hear the percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear the percussion  
Love to hear it

**DENISE:**  
Flute player play your flute cause  
I know that you want to get your thing off  
But you see Ive made up my mind about it  
Its got to be the rhythm, no doubt about it, woah woah  
cause when the guitar player start playing  
With the syncopated rhythm, with the scratch, scratch, scratch  
Makes me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah  
And when the drummer starts beating that beat  
He nails that beat with the syncopated rhythm  
With the rat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat on the drums, hey

**BOTH:**  
Turn the beat around  
Love to hear the percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear the percussion  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn the beat around  
Love to hear the percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear the percussion  
Love to hear it  
Turn the beat around  
Love to hear the percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear the percussion  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denise and Colin's voices faded out together and everyone clapped. Some people stamped their feet wildly and others cheered loudly. Denise blush and Colin avoided the gazes of the crowd as they hurried back to stand by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stepped up to the karaoke microphone. "Thank you Miss Marotta and Mister Creevy. Well done."

He paused for a minute and turned back to wink at them. "Please welcome Miss Wilson and Miss McGreevy."

Mackenzie and Sarah hurried up to the karoake and pressed a number into the machine to choose their song.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MACKENZIE:**  
Can you hear them?  
They talk about us

**SARAH:**  
Telling Lies  
Well, that's no surprise

**MACKENZIE:**

Can you see them?  
See right through them?

**SARAH:**

They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal

**BOTH:**

It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play...ay...ay...ay  
Our lips are sealed

**MACKENZIE:  
**There's a weapon  
Which we must use

**SARAH:**

In our defense:  
Silence

**MACKENZIE:**

Spreading rumors  
So far from true

**SARAH:**  
Dragged up from the underworld,  
Just like some precious pearl

**BOTH:**  
It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play...ay...ay...ay  
Our lips are sealed  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway, ay...ay...ay  
Our lips are sealed

**SARAH: **Hush, my darling  
**MACKENZIE: **Don't you cry  
**SARAH: **Quiet, angel  
**MACKENZIE:** Forget their lies

**MACKENZIE:**

Can you hear them?  
They talk about us

**SARAH:**  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise

**MACKENZIE:**  
Can you see them?  
See right through them

**SARAH:**  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal 

**BOTH:**  
It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play...ay...ay...ay  
Our lips are sealed  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway...ay...ay...ay  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall went wild. Loud cheers filled the room and a couple of people even gave a standing ovation. The Hall went dead silent as Dumbledore stepped forward once more. "And for our last performance of the night, I give you Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

At their names, Hermione rose nervously to her feet and followed Draco's confident swagger up to the karaoke machine.

The music started and Hermione began to sing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HERMIONE:  
**In your arms I can still feel the way you

want me when you hold me

I can still hear the words you whispered

when you told me

I can stay right here forever in your arms

**DRACO:**

And there ain't no way--

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way--

and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

**BOTH:**

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

morning to your sweet face--always

**HERMIONE:**  
Mmmm, baby

In your heart--I can still hear

a beat for every time you kiss me

And when we're apart,

I know how much you miss me

I can still feel your love for me in your heart

**DRACO:**

And there ain't no way--

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't now way--

and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

**BOTH:**

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

morning to your sweet face--always

**DRACO: **(I wanna wake up every morning)

**HERMIONE:**In your eyes---  
**DRACO: ** (I can still see the look of the one)

**HERMIONE:** I can still see the look of the one who really loves me   
**DRACO: **(I can still feel the way that you want)

**HERMIONE: **The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me

**DRACO: **(I can still see your love for me)  
**HERMIONE: **I can still see your love for me in your eyes

**DRACO: **(I still see the love)

**DRACO: **And there ain't no way--

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way--

and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day...

**BOTH:**

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

morning to your sweet face--always

'Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every

morning to your sweet face--always

I'm keeping you forever and for always

I'm in your arms  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall listened as if memorized by the way Hermione and Draco's voices blended together. It was dead silent as they finished singing. It was almost as if the people in the Great Hall were holding their breath, waiting for the perfect ending.

And they got it.

Draco gently took Hermione's hand and pulled her toward him. He bent his head down and she raised hers to meet him midway. They kissed sweetly for a minute and the tension in the Great Hall broke.

Several things happened at once. Ron slammed his fists down angrily on the table while Harry stared open-mouthed at the couple on stage. Pansy shrieked and fainted while Crabbe and Goyle looked confusedly at each other.

The Hufflepuffs 'awwed' and clapped. The Ravenclaws clapped for the song. The Gryffindors weren't sure whether to clap for Hermione or what they were supposed to do. The Slytherins were in the same predicament. They weren't sure whether to cheer loudly for Draco or what they were supposed to do.

Dumbledore stepped forward for the last time and took the mike. "Now it's time for voting." He waved his wand and a card and a quill appeared in front of each student and professor. Please check the box next to the pair you thought did best."

The hall was silent for a minute and the only sound was the scratching of quill against parchment. Hermione and Draco stood to the side along with the other two pairs and quietly awaited the verdict.

Finally Dumbledore waved his hand again and all the cards appeared in a pot. The pot swirled for a minute and then _poof!_ A piece of parchment appeared in Dumbledore's hand with the contest results.

The headmaster cleared his throat and then began, "In third place is Colin Creevy and Denise Marotta! 25 points to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" The students clapped for them as they shyly stepped to the other side of Dumbledore.

"In second place," Dumbedore paused, "is Mackenzie Wilson and Sarah McGreevy! 50 points to both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!" The students in the Great Hall clapped again and Mackenzie and Sarah joined Denise and Colin on the other side of Dumbledore.

"And then of course, first place goes to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" The students in the Great Hall cheered loudly and everyone stood up to give a standing ovation. Hermione blushed slightly as Draco took her hand and led her forward to accept their trophies.

"100 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Dumbledore proclaimed dramatically as he handed them their trophies.

"Good job to everyone. Well done. You may now go back to your tables or your common room." Dumbledore finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco walked down the aisle but where stopped by Ron's angry voice. "Just how long has this been going on?" he growled at them.

"Four months," Draco said simply.

The Great Hall grew quiet once more as the rest of the students noticed Ron Weasley conversing with Draco Malfoy. Pansy, having unfortunately recovered from her fainting spell, rose up and advanced on the couple.

"Why her? Why MUDBLOOD?" she asked Draco in her screechy voice at the same time that Ron asked Hermione, "Why him? Why ferret boy?"

"Don't call her that," Draco snarled. "And to answer your first question it's because I LOVE her." Draco said simply.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and tightened her grip on his hand as she answered Ron's question. "Don't call him that, Ron," she said wearily. "I love him."

Draco grinned at her and led her out of the Great Hall toward their Heads common room.

Once they were inside the common room, he pulled her toward him and kissed her gently. He rested his head on top of her hair.

"I love you Hermione Granger." he whispered in her ear

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered back.

"Forever and for always." they said softly together.


End file.
